1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure pertains to a zipper or reclosure for a gusseted reclosable package. More particularly, the zipper is configured with apertures, notches or similar structures which enable one or more portions of the package panels to seal against each other so as to reduce the tendency of separating the ends of the zipper when opening the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gusseted and ungusseted reclosable packages or bags are well-developed within the art and adapted for their intended purposes. However, with some reclosable gusseted packages, when a consumer attempts to open the mouth of the package, there is a tendency for the ends of the zipper to separate due to the relatively weak connection created by ultrasonic welding. What may be desired for some applications is a configuration for the reclosable zipper in which the ends of the zipper are reinforced such that there is a reduced tendency of separating the ends of the zipper when opening the package. With such a configuration, in some applications, ultrasonic welding of the ends of the reclosable zipper may be omitted, reducing manufacturing costs.
Prior art includes U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0267539 entitled “Sealing Gussets Together Through Apertures in Multi-Wall Paper or Woven Polypropylene Packages or Bags”, published on Oct. 20, 2008, listing Howell and Owen as inventors.